Owen Sleater
Owen Sleater was an Irish immigrant and criminal enforcer. He worked for Nucky Thompson as a driver and bodyguard. He is played by British actor Charlie Cox. Biography Background Growing up the son of a poor Catholic/Nationalist clerk in the mostly Unionist/Protestant town of Coleraine, Ireland, Sleater found the pressure of small town life unsuited to his knack for adventure and organization. Prior to the Irish War of Independence, Sleater worked as a cattle inspector in Coleraine ("Ourselves Alone"). At 17 he volunteered to fight the British, but was turned down twice by Sinn Fein politician John McGarrigle ("Battle of the Century"). Owen's nationalist instincts and talent for organisation and skills that included marksmanship, explosives and political subversion propelled him to join the Irish Republican Army, then fighting a War of Independence (1919-1921) against the British in order to procure a United Irish Republic. Later he worked as an advance man for McGarrigle and was responsible for ensuring his safety on a fundraising trip around America in the winter of 1920-1921, that took them to New York, Boston and Chicago before recalling on Atlantic City ("Ourselves Alone"). Season 2 Season 3 Relationships Racketeering *Nucky Thompson: Employer, boss of the organization (deceased) *Eli Thompson: Employer's brother, former Atlantic County Sheriff *Lolly Steinman: Former employer, Casino manager *Manny Horvitz: Associate (deceased) *Mickey Doyle: Associate (deceased) *Jimmy Darmody: Predecessor as Nucky's bodyguard (deceased) *Tunney: Successor as Nucky's bodyguard (deceased) *Arnold Rothstein: Bootlegging associate, employer's partner (deceased) *Waxey Gordon: Bootlegging associate, employer's partner *Chalky White: Bootlegging associate, employer's partner, African American community leader (deceased) *Dunn Purnsley: African American labor leader, Chalky's lieutenant (deceased) *Lucky Luciano: Bootlegging associate *Meyer Lansky: Bootlegging associate *Herman Kaufman: Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Bill McCoy: Employer's liquor supplier *Gyp Rosetti: Nucky's enemy and former customer (deceased) *Tonino Sandrelli: Gyp's lieutenant (deceased) *Victor Sickles: Tabor Heights Sheriff, bootlegging associate (deceased) Personal life *Margaret Schroeder: Lover, Nucky's wife *Katy: Girlfriend Ireland *John McGarrigle: Former employer (deceased) *Del Grogan: Colleague in IRA, traitor (deceased) *Bill Neilan: Colleague in IRA *Patrick: Colleague in IRA *Daniel Fitzgerald: Colleague in IRA Victims *Del Grogan: Garrotted *Agent Clarkson: Dies of injuries suffered after being caught in an explosion Memorable Quotes *'Nucky Thompson: "What are your talents, Mr. Sleater?"'' **''"Making people stop."'' **'''Nucky: "Stop what?" **''"Whatever it is you don't want them to be doing."'' *''"Leadin' me on a merry chase these five months. You traiterous fuck! (spits)" (Peg of Old) *"These fuckers need to learn respect." (Resolution) *"Bone for tuna" (Bone for Tuna) *"''There is word from Mr. Rothstein: Four fatalities- none of them Gyp Rosetti." ("You'd be Surprised") *''"It's just a business in the end... Ask the man buried in the coal mine. Or digging the canal; working the slaughterhouse. No one asks where what they want comes from they just want it. And believe what suits them."'' Margaret: And that's your peace with it. "There's no halfway. And there's- there's no excuse either- I'm in it now. And when I'm done I'll- I'll walk away." ("The Milkmaid's Lot") Appearances Category:Atlantic City Category:Belfast Category:Characters Category:Drivers Category:Gangsters Category:IRA members Category:Irish people Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased